Heretofore the production of liquid bubbles has been achieved by various known methods including mechanically stirring or agitating the liquid surface, ejection of air into the liquid, and suction of air into the liquid by a reduced pressure action by ejecting liquid at high velocity.
In recent developments these aeration methods have been favorably regarded for use in a gas-liquid contact device or for an aeration device, but were not fully satisfactory from the point of efficiency, e.g., available data showed that the practical use of known aeration devices amounted to only about 9% of the total oxygen output.
Consequently, applicant conducted extensive research to produce a more effective aeration device and as a result has discovered that supersonic wave is generated when liquid is ejected at high velocity and air is mixed into the motive fluid flow to form bubbles, and successfully reduced this invention to practice by effectively utilizing supersonic wave.
With the foregoing in mind, one object of this invention is to provide an aeration device capable of forming fine bubbles using supersonic wave action.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aeration device that effectively produces an aerated motive fluid flow adaptable to a wide range of uses.
A further object of this invention is to provide warming, vibrating and germicidal actions by effectively producing an air-liquid contact.
It is yet another object of this invention to effect sterilization by water treatment of active sludge by supersonic wave action.
It is moreover an object of this invention to effect motive fluid flow by supersonic wave action for use in washing with water.
It is furthermore an object of this invention to supply water for a warm bath, face washing, or massage by supersonic wave action.
Other objects, benefits, and advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated upon reading the remainder of this specification and considering the structure illustrated in the accompanying drawing.